Lucy in Wonderland
by Shaari
Summary: A world that Lucy doesn't belong to suddenly sucks her in, will she survive the dreadful Queen of Hearts and what is this Prophecy that may change Lucy's survival chances? WARNING: very long one-shot! Hope you enjoy it! :D - Hinted LucyxJellal


**A/N:** This just came to me! Was inspired by Ouran High School's version of Haruhi in Wonderland ep... I feel guilty for sidetracking a little from my main Fairy Tail fanfic but I just had to write this before I forgot! Originally going to be in multiple parts but I wanted to write the main fanfic asap... so it's a massive one-shot! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But uhm... yeah, hope you enjoy it!:)

Song: FAIRY TAIL Original Soundtrack 1 - Kurogane by Takanashi Yasuharu

I do not own Fairy Tail, only this fanfic :)

OK, deep breath guys for Lucy's onetime adventure!

* * *

><p><strong><span>- * lUcY iN fAiRyLaNd * -<span>**

"…after the idiot fell, I delivered the final blow-!"

"Oi Natsu, don't change what really happened you over-roasted idiot!" Natsu's eyebrow lifted in annoyance.

"Oh yeah? I didn't realise you'd lost your brain as well as your clothes, droopy eyes!"

"Talk for yourself, squinty eyes!" Lucy and Wendy both simultaneously sighed as Fairy Tail erupted into the usual brawl.

"Honestly, Fairy Tail mages are so violent," Charle said without amusement floating beside Wendy.

"Lucy, duck!" Wendy yelled. The Celestial mage turned towards the wind Dragon Slayer only to find her and the white Exceed running out of the guild.

"Wendy? Wendy, wait!" Lucy shouted above the noise then ran after the little girl.

After what seemed like hours of chasing, Lucy found herself on the outskirts of Magnolia.

"I wonder where she'd goooooone?" Lucy screamed as she felt the ground underneath her give way. Soon she was toppling through the earth. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut pulling herself in from the sides of the tunnel, screaming with fear and confusion. _What is going on-?_

"OUCH!" the mage's scream turned into a protest as she felt her rear-end smack into the floor juddering her entire body into a halt.

"My apologies, princess but it was necessary to unclothe you," Lucy opened her eyes to find a petite girl in a black and white maid uniform with hair of rose pink and eyes of blue. With one arm across her chest, the uniformed girl bowed.

"Virgo! Thank goodness, I think I just- WHY AM I NAKED?"

"Will I receive punishment now?" Virgo said with a sparkle in her eyes. Lucy scrambled around to at least find a piece of cloth, to no avail.

"V-Virgo, I need clothes!"

"Of course, please wait here," the Celestial Spirit then crossed the room and opened what seemed like a small doll's house. Lucy blinked then took a good look at where she was. An intricately decorated circular room of red and gold surrounded her. The mage looked for a door but there were only walls and a very cold marble floor. Lucy looked up to see where she had fallen from but only an overly huge diamond chandelier dangled from above her.

"How the hell did I end up here?" Lucy muttered.

"Princess, which outfit would you prefer?" Lucy's jaw hit the ground.

"I'm not a doll!" Virgo was holding ten sets of doll-sized clothing each a different colour and style.

"Please choose, princess."

"I've already said there's no way I can fit in them!"

"Many apologies princess, I shall choose for you in that case," chucking the other nine sets behind her, Virgo walked towards Lucy.  
>"Wh-What are you going to do?"<p>

"Clothe you of course. This is waterproof, it'll be useful for later."

"Later? Wait, this doesn't make any sense at all!" but as Virgo touched Lucy, the mage suddenly saw everything magnify around her.

"Wh-What's going on?" Lucy yelled. Blinking a few times she realised she was no longer seated on the cold floor. She now felt warm and the ground definitely felt rather soft.

"Princess, you are now clothed," Lucy's eyes popped out as she saw a giant Virgo's face.

"What the hell just happened?"

"You are sitting, fully clothed, on my palm princess."

"Are you telling me I just shrank?"

"Will I receive punishment-?"

"WHO SAID YOU COULD ENTER?" Lucy clamped her ears shut at the deafening sound.

"I apologise, but princess needed to be clothed as she fell through my pitfall."

"GET THE HELL OUT!" and the Celestial mage felt herself tumble out from Virgo's hand as Aquarius released a mammoth torrent of water.

"Swim towards the doll's house, princess!" but Lucy couldn't reply as she gulped down a mouthful of angry thrashing water. Her body fell limp as she lost conscious. _I guess Aquarius has finally got her wish to shut me up for a while…_

…

"A man must be strong no matter how ferocious the waves!" Lucy moaned a little at the deep sound. Slowly she opened her unfocused eyes. Someone was leaning over her.

"Wh-Where am I?" Lucy mumbled.

"She's awake! A true man will never fall!"

"Dodo, she's a girl," now fully focused Lucy stared to find herself looking at Elfman and Cana.

"Guys! Why are you here?" Cana raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? We live here of course."

"Welcome to Galuna Island, girl in green and gold! I am the village Elder, Dodo and this is my wife, Mouse."

"Wait, how did I end up on this Island… and since when were you two dating-?" but Lucy stopped mid-sentence as she saw Elfman.

"Y-You've been taken over by a beast!" Lucy yelled but he only grinned.

"What are you talking about little girl? Of course, we're all beasts on the Island of Galuna!"  
>"And how do you explain Cana?" Lucy asked darkly, <em>this is ridiculous wait why am I going along with it?<em>

"You mean Mouse? Well, she's a beast in her own right! And it was my little mousey that swam you ashore when her lovely eyes saw you bobbing up and down in the sea!" Elfman winked at Cana who blushed then looked at Lucy.

"You are soaked! A man must always be dry! Come little girl, let's dance around the Fire of the Moon and let the charms of the Moon dry you!"

"Wait, I don't want to-!" but before Lucy could stop him, Elfman easily lifted her from the sand with his beastly arm and carried her towards the village, "-and I'm not drenched!"

…

Lucy stared darkly at the beasts and one human woman prancing around the fire. _What is going on…? First I fall through Virgo's tunnels, then stripped of clothes I get shrunk to fit in dolls' clothes, then washed away by stupid Aquarius and now I've somehow washed up on Galuna Island to witness Elfman and Cana acting lovey-dovey! Did I drink too much?_

"I'm going to be late!" Lucy whipped her head round at the sound. The distant bushes rustled as she saw a small figure dart past. _I wonder…_

Sneaking a glance to confirm that Elfman, Cana and their tribe were fully unaware of anything else but their strange ritual dance, Lucy slipped away to follow the silhouette.

"What am I going to do? She's going to be ruthless!" the small figure said in a child's voice still running towards the middle of the forest.

"Hurry up then!" Lucy started as she heard another voice. Peering closer, she realised there was another shadow floating alongside the running figure.

"I don't think I can run any longer… h-how long left?"

"Really little time! Oh goodness me, I guess I'll carry you then."

"Thank you so much!"

"Wendy, Charle!" Lucy cried out as the forms of the young mage and Exceed suddenly darted out from the shrubbery and into the night air. Lucy ran as fast as she could, staring between the ground and the sky to make sure tree roots don't trip her. _Gosh I'm growing tired, I really should go on a quest definitely getting rusty at running! Wait, I should call Horologium!_ But as Lucy went down to find her Celestial Keys, her hand only met fabric. _Oh no! Virgo must've forgot to put them on! Wow, Aquarius is really going to kill me now-_ and found herself colliding face first into a wooden door.

"Oh? Did someone knock?" a girl with blue hair wearing a pair of red glasses poked her head around the door.

"H-Hey there," Lucy said weakly seeing stars in her eyes as she sprawled on the ground. The girl gasped aloud.

"Quick, fetch her inside!"

…

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Lucy nursed her head, _I hope falling unconscious isn't going to become a habit…_ but she looked up as she heard the familiar voice.

"Levy-chan!" the blue-haired girl smiled, "wait, what are you doing on Galuna Island?"

Levy cocked her head slightly to the left with a small smile, "this is my home and this isn't Galuna Island… And my name's Caterpillar by the way!"

Lucy looked around and stifled a cry of surprised. Levy's "home" was surrounded by mountains and mountains of books which piled all the way up to the ceiling. Lucy herself was lying on a velvet covered living chair which sat opposite an old writing desk which Levy sat at chewing gum, stroking-.

"Is that Gajeel?" Lucy jumped up pointing at the grey and black stripped cat with metal studs upon its fierce-looking but creepily smiling face.

"Huh? He's called Chesire," Lucy couldn't tear her eyes away from the metallic-looking cat that curled peacefully on Levy's lap.

"That is a really scary image you know…"

"Oi, watch what you're saying girl!" Lucy pounced backwards her back smashing into the back of the living chair.

"It speaks!" Levy's face beamed.

"Indeed! He's my favourite cat ever!" the girl said hugging Gajeel tightly. The cat rumbled with laughter and soon both were in giggles. _This is surreal!_

"Anyway! I was just doing some research on you a few minutes ago," _don't make it sound like it's normal!_ "and I found that the Prophecy of Fairyland referred to you! Well after years of translating it, I realised."

Lucy didn't know what to make of this.

"Wh-What are you talking about Levy-chan? And I thought you had just found the Prophecy so how can you spend years translating it?" the Celestial mage asked as she watched Levy blow her bubblegum into a huge bubble. With a pop it left Levy's mouth and floated into the air. Lucy stared.

"Caterpillar," Levy corrected, "well looking at the ancient writings of Celemis and then re-translating it into the runes of Valira the Prophecy says that your beloved shall be known to you today! Oh and I see that you're impressed with my newly invented Bubbling Gum! Cool eh? Oh what am I saying! Anyway, Cheshire will help you find him! According to line twenty-six your fated one "shall not let you go"! Remember that Lucy, until then see you!"

Lucy continued to stare ahead at the now empty chair where Levy had been. _This is stupidly like Alice in Wonderland… wait, it can't be I mean the Caterpillar smokes a hookah and it's a male plus Levy just evaporated into thin air like the Cheshire Cat would-_

"What you waiting for woman? Let's go already!" Lucy shied away as Gajeel's fluffy black tail brushed her leg. His grin widened as she yelped a little, "I feel sorry for whoever your soulmate is."

…

"Are you _sure_ it's this way?" Lucy asked for the zillionth time as she and Gajeel trod deeper and deeper into the dark forest. Gajeel leapt ahead of her in the branches.

"Don't you trust my nose? I have the nose of a Dragon!"

"I thought you're a cat."

"Of course I am! Did you think I was a Dragon?" Lucy didn't even bother to think up a retort.

"Halt! You shall not go further!" Lucy squealed and leapt behind a tree at the sudden entry of a newcomer. Gajeel's cat grin only widened.

"Panther Lily! Finally you show yourself, it's time to beat you up proper this time!" Lucy peered from behind her tree.

"Cheshire! I shall not hold back this time!" the Exceed suddenly drew out a sword twenty times its size. _How the hell can he hide something that big? _Lucy thought aloud.

"You're mine! Sword of the Iron Dragon!" _I knew it; he had something to do with a Dragon after all!_

"Musica Sword!" Lucy's mouth gaped as she watched the two cats fight on their hind legs, Gajeel's cat paw now a lethally edged as a sword. Metal against metal, the two fought with ferocious speed and strength, blowing up a current which Lucy had to use her arms to shield against. _I wish I was heavier… sort of!_ She thought as the current lifted her off her feet.

"A beautiful maiden should not be involved in such a horrid situation," Lucy felt goosebumps rise as her ears were subjected to a smooth and heart-melting voice.

"Loke!"

…

"I feel as if I have failed to catch the maiden's eyes, such horrors!" Lucy looked past Loke, who was carrying her, and saw Hibiki smiling sadly at her.

"Hibiki!" the man smiled.

"Thank goodness I've been acknowledged though you seemed to have me confused with someone else, Tweedledum at your service," Hibiki bowed.

"Well said, otherwise that'd make me look bad too since I am your twin!" Loke said with a chuckle.

"Twin? OK now that you two are together, you kind of do look alike-hairwise only," Lucy paused _and in flirtatious attitude _she added silently to herself, "but calling each other twins is going way too far!"

"Oh how you make us Tweedles laugh, isn't it a girl's wildest most tabooed dream to be loved by two men who are identical in nature?" Hibiki said.

"Double the fun as they say," Loke's eyes sparkled with… _naughtiness is the only word I can describe it as and he's carrying me!_

"I-I can walk by myself," Lucy stammered only getting more chuckles from the 'brothers'. Loke shrugged and let her down giving her one of his dazzling smiles. _Out of the frying pan and into the fire_ Lucy thought to herself glumly.

"Why don't you… play with us, maiden?" Hibiki said grasping her right hand.

"Only us three, in the dead of night not even the fairies will know," Loke whispered suddenly very close the Lucy.

"Wh-What are you two saying? Haha," Lucy laughed nervously backing away from the two, "you're joking right? I mean stop practising your pickup lines on me!"

"That's mean Lucy," both chorused simultaneously stepping deliberate steps towards her. Soon Lucy found herself backed against a tree.

"Don't come near!" but they didn't listen. From the left Hibiki slid his hand up from Lucy's thigh to her waist as he used his other hand to trap her left wrist. Loke mirrored Hibiki but his hand travelled down across her inner thigh while trapping Lucy's right wrist. Both boys then leaned in.

"Indulge us…"

"Kya!" Lucy and the 'twins' all snapped round at the scream.

"Stop looking at them, you're still a baby!"

"M-Mira-san?" Lucy exclaimed in shock as she saw the silver-haired girl carrying quite a large baby. And suddenly the head of the baby popped out from its covers.

"That, is seriously messed up," Lucy said grossed out as she saw the head of Fairy Tail's guild master on the baby.

…

"It's the Duchess! Run away!" Hibiki and Loke both shouted then scrambled away as fast as they could both arms in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Guys, it's only Mira!"

"Huh? A girl, that's rare. We hardly ever get visitors! Master, look at the pretty girl!" Mira said smiling at the baby.

"Y-You named the baby Master?" _wait, she didn't give birth to Master! Oh dear… I'm turning insane!_

"Yes, isn't it a wonderful name? But look at the time, I must be going! Fairy Court will be holding its annual Cake Festival for the Queen today and I am to organise it! Please take care of my baby Master whilst I am gone. Fare thee well!" without another word, the silver-haired girl turned heel and whisked away.

_O-K… so I'm now babysitter, for Makarov?_ Lucy's mind suddenly clicked then looked down.

"Puru-pu!"

"PLUE?" Lucy exclaimed dropping the Makarov-Plue altogether. Shocked from being dropped, Plue burst out crying.

"Oh no, please don't cry! Oh gosh she's going to kill me!" _oh whatever just run, but I can't leave a defenceless baby here! Oh what shall I do-?_

"Who's there?" a man's voice stretched from the darkness.

"NO-ONE!" Lucy yelled before delving further into the heart of the forest leaving Plue wailing at the top of its usually soft voice.

A shadow fell onto the baby/Celestial Spirit and Plue looked up as it was picked up.

"You poor thing, let's take you to the Queen," the man said with a kind voice then wrapping Plue tightly in its blanket, melted into the shadows too.

…

"Hey look down there, I think I see someone running!"

"Concentrate, we don't have much time! Not to mention…"

"HOLD UP RIGHT THERE FLYING RABBIT! You can't win against me and Lily!" Lucy looked up. It was Gajeel, a flying one!

"Cheshire, isn't that the girl that you were supposed to lead?"

"Ah she'll survive right now I must win! Full speed ahead!" the Gajeel-cat yelled as Lily took a dive towards Wendy and Charle.

"W-Wait! Guys you're supposed to be-," but the four had zipped away before Lucy could complete her sentence, "-helping me."

Lucy sighed. _Is no-one going to help me?_

"TAKE THAT!"

"Oh yeah? You think that's hardcore huh? Well, eat this!" Lucy picked her way towards the sound. _Maybe I'll find someone who could help me._ Shoving shrubbery from her path, Lucy saw a small pinprick of light from the depths of the forest. Determined not to lose sight of it, she hurried towards it.

"Mist? Hmm, I wonder where it's coming from?"

"WHO'S THERE?" Lucy barely ducked out of the way from a sudden onslaught of fire and ice. As the mist cleared slightly, Lucy squinted.

"Natsu, Gray… and Happy!"

…

"Aye, not!" the blue Exceed cried lazily out from the hot spring waters. On the other side of the spring, Natsu and Gray glared in Lucy's direction then softened their gaze slightly.

"Meh," they both said before going at each other again.

"Don't just 'meh' me at the sight of me!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"Aye, calm down! Why don't relax in the hot spring? Hatter and March Hare are doing great at keeping the temperature!"

"Let me guess, Natsu is the Hatter?" Lucy pointed dully as she saw Natsu's white scarf wrapped around his head like a hat, surprise surprise, "and Gray's the March Hare," she continued pointing at the two rabbit ears popping from Gray's messy dark hair.

"Aye!"

"And you're the Dormouse?"

"Aye, Sir! Come sleep! Sleep is good," Happy gargled some water down as he sunk further into the spring.

"Well since I'm here, I might as well relax too!" Lucy decided, taking off her outer garments. Slowly dipping her legs into the water, Lucy melted into the heart of the hot spring.

"This feels great! Ahhh, hmm hey Happy shouldn't you be a cat?" Lucy asked off-handedly.

"A cat? WHERE?" Happy suddenly screamed leaping a foot out of the water before snapping open his wings and flying off crying with fear. Lucy cringed as Happy smacked into a nearby tree, he had closed his eyes from crying.

"Oi lass, what did you just do to Dormouse?" the Celestial mage cowered under Natsu's fierce gaze, "are you dumb enough not to realise that mice are scared of cats? Now I'm angry… Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Hey, flame-brain quit showing off! Ice Make, Lance!" Lucy screamed and scrambled away from the attacks. Natsu rounded on Gray temporarily forgotten about Lucy.

"Oh, you wanna go again? Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

"Just give it up already! Ice Make, Saucer!"

Lucy dodged the projections as fire and ice clashed above the hot spring, her own heart cooling and fiery anger welling up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Lucy yelled standing up from the hot spring. To her surprise both mages stopped, "it's bad enough that your magic are so opposite there's no need to go all out on your own team- DON'T PASS OUT ON ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!"

Seeing a girl's figure in underwear for the first time, Natsu and Gray had both sprouted blood from their nose.

"Hatter, I think it's the first time I've seen a girl with such rack and not mouse naked…" Gray managed to say before his conscious slipped.

"Well I've seen you pretty much naked but not a girl… this is too much," Natsu replied in a strangled voice then passed out.

"Goodness me, why can't you guys just grow up? I'm not fully naked!" Lucy sighed again. _I wonder how I can get out of this madhouse completely…?_

Just as silence descended around the forest again, a horn flared up loudly around the hot spring making Lucy jump out of her skin. From the trees, winged fish flew out in clutters away from the approaching din.

"Wh-What's this?" Lucy looked with horror as the trees and plants shook with increasing violence as the sound grew nearer. Fearing for her safety, Lucy dived into the hot spring seeking refuge just as whatever was approaching burst out from the forest.

"All Hail, the Queen of Hearts!"

…

_How… how cool! _Lucy thought to herself as Erza in a glamorous red dress that matched her hair colour descended from her horse. A man hurried next to her horse and offered his hand out to her to support her down. Elegantly she stepped down the high steps and landed softly on the ground.

"Your Majesty," Lucy started as she recognised the blue-haired man.

_What's Jellal doing out of prison? Well, since Erza's Queen I guess she can do whatever she wants… but how did she become Queen? Was there even a Queen of Fiore?_

"Thank you, King of Hearts. Let us proceed," _she did NOT just say King! Bleh, I guess that's to be expected since they've been close as children anyway…_

Erza looked around, her grip tightening on the gold and red sceptre in her hand.

"And where, is the Mad Hatter and March Hare who's supposed to be LOOKING AFTER THIS PLACE?" she yelled. Lucy refrained from coughing as she swallowed water once again. _Scary as ever…!_

"They're here… My Queen I think it best if I deal with this?"

"No need my King… Requip!" Lucy's eyes widened. _She looks even more stunning in a swimsuit!_ Gracefully, Erza sunk into the hot spring and made her way towards the still blacked out Natsu and Gray who bobbed up and down in the water.

"Get a GRIP!" Erza yelled then poked both of them in the stomach with her sceptre. Spluttering, the two woke up.

"The Queen!" Natsu yelled, leaping towards Gray for comfort who returned it gladly.

"She's here!"

"You were supposed to be maintaining the heat of this place, now the water is _lukewarm._ I say… OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" _Edolas Erza? Oh no…_

"W-Wait! It was my fault they slacked off!" Lucy said, slipping out from hiding. Erza slowly turned a hostile gaze towards Lucy then eyed her up and down.

"Who are you?" she asked in a rude voice.

"I-I'm Lucy."

"Why are you so naked?"

"Well, it's a hot spring isn't it-?"

"Even in the presence of men? You seduced them and stopped from working, isn't that right?"

"But they were killing each other! I wanted to stop them-!"

"King, make sure she doesn't escape."

"Yes, Your Majesty," before Lucy could move, Jellal trapped her arms behind her back then pushed Lucy to kneel before Erza.

"Let me go!"

"I shall not let you go."

"Now, let's proceed to the main event," Erza turned herself swiftly then sat down in hot spring on top of Natsu and Gray who were now steadily spewing fire and ice.

There was sudden cry and thump from behind Erza. The red-haired woman snapped her head round, "investigate that!"

A few moments later, swordsmen (literally, swords with arms, legs and a face) carried a blue-haired girl and white-winged cat and threw them into the spring in front of Erza.

"Wendy, Charle!" Lucy cried out.

"You, shut up. Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry… but it was hard to keep track of time when there was no clock…"

"You are late."

"Please forgive me!" Lucy gasped as Erza summoned one of her swords.

"No, please I can do it myself!" Wendy begged and covered her face, Charle only sighed.

"Don't do it!" Lucy shouted as Erza struck down… only to have Wendy stripped down to her swimwear. _Huh?_

"I guess you are still very far away from undressing by yourself in public, White Rabbit," Wendy hung her head in shame. _What the hell?_

"King of Hearts, please proceed."

"Today is the annual Cake Festival as we all now. But when our dear Queen came to the best stand… there was no cheesecake," Erza's face turned scarlet and drew breath as Jellal stopped, "WHO ATE MY CHEESECAKE?"

A deathly silence upon the forest.

"This is Fairy Court! Answer the Queen!" Jellal shouted, making everyone start.

"It's alright my King. I think I know who did it," Erza said in a fakely sweet voice. Once again she turned to Lucy her voice changing to a dark lethal tone, "it was you, seducer!"

"Hah? I wasn't even present at the Cake thingy and why would I want to eat your cheesecake anyway?" Lucy protested and struggled under Jellal grip but he only held on tighter.

"I shall not let you go."

Erza's sweet smiled was back, "that's easy to answer you foolish girl. You are thin."

"What?"

"Oh do I really have to spell it out? Honestly you stupid girl, I have to praise you for your figure but the only way your figure could even rival mine is that you ate my cheesecake, so that you could seduce the Hatter and March Hare," Lucy was gobsmacked. _Erza, cannot be that stupid…_

"Your Majesty, I can provide witness that this girl was not present at the Festival," the voice belonged to Mirajane who stood in the shadows, chained by the wrists.

"Silence Duchess, I haven't even started trialling you yet! Try saving yourself before others. And besides, your dearest baby Master is in the King's hands," Mira's eyes widened as she saw Jellal take out Makarov/Plue from within his cloak (one-handed as the other was still restraining Lucy much to Lucy's dismay).

"It seems that your baby that you left in _good hands_ was abandoned."

"Mira, I can explain-!" but a shadow fell over the silver-haired girl's eyes and she refused to hear Lucy.

"So, girl of stupidity that is two crimes already. Under my jurisdiction… off with your head!" a thin slice of cold metal suddenly pressed itself against the back of Lucy's neck. _No wait, this isn't how it's supposed to end!_

"There you are! Man, you are one annoying rabbit to find!" everyone stared up as they saw a flying grey and black stripped studded cat zoom towards them.

"STOP HIM!" Erza bellowed, and her swordsmen surrounded her, their heads pointing towards the Gajeel and Lily combination.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" _this is ridiculous, I can't believe Jellal can still be holding onto me!_ Lucy kicked out trying to unarm Jellal but it seemed that his grip was unaffected by Gajeel's attack. Erza stood out from the hot spring cursing her swordsmen useless as they were blown away into the forest.

"Hey look, another flying cat! Let's race him, Lily!" still in the hot spring, Natsu's eyes suddenly flew open.

"No-one, insults Dormouse!" Natsu roared then crouched, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Interesting, let's fight them Lily!"

"Time to go all out Dormouse!"

"Ay-Aye Sir!" Happy cried weakly but then scooped Natsu up from the water and away as Gajeel locked onto them.

"Stop them at once!" Erza screamed from below and leapt up requipping to Heaven's Wheel Armour to fly but they were long gone, "damn it."

"My Queen, I think it best if we punish this insolent girl first."

"Don't bring me back up again!"

"Ah yes, I have almost forgotten about this treacherous girl. So you were-," but Erza stopped mid-sentence.

"My Queen?" Jellal asked as Erza began shaking with anger.

"THE WATER IS TOO COLD!"

…

_Ah, Gray's turning__ this place into a Cold Spring without Natsu's flames…_

"FIND THE HATTER! I WANT HIM BACK! Rabbit, go fly and bring him back!"

"But-!" Erza then smacked Wendy into the air using her sceptre.

"White Rabbit!" Charle shouted snapping out her wings and catching Wendy before she began to descend.

"This is ridiculous! I will not be ridiculed! Off with her head!" Erza pointed her sceptre at Lucy again.

"Wait! I didn't make the water cold!"

"Whatever, you're still dead meat anyway. Proceed!" but Erza jumped back as a lightning quick dark silhouette zipped past her, "what the?"

"My Queen, watch out!" Jellal yelled.

"Oi oi, isn't it a good time to let me go now so that you can protect your Queen?" Lucy persuaded in a sweet voice. Jellal's face was set.

"I shall not let you go," he replied robotically.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" Mira yelled in a satanic voice. _Oh my, it's Mira's Satan Soul! Scary…_

"You're in the way Duchess! Off with your head!" Erza screamed back flying head on towards Mira. The two collided with a deafening screech and soon they were exchanging blow upon blow.

"Drip drop drip, drip drop drip… the March Hare has fallen inside me! He shall never escape now! Drip drop drip!" Lucy looked down to see the water levels of the 'Hot' Spring fall.

"J-Juvia! I don't think that's a good idea, Erza's going to get angry-!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY WATER!" Erza yelled thinking that Lucy has taken away the waters.

"G-Give me a break! How can I possibly do it with Jellal trapping me like this?" Lucy retorted back but Erza only stretched the sword aiming for Lucy's head further. _Why isn't she attacking Mira-?_ But Lucy's heart dropped in dismay as she saw Mira lying on the ground back to her normal self.

"My sister…" she whispered. But Erza's war cry jolted Lucy's attention back to herself.

"Men! Please my beautiful Queen of Hearts, stop this!" Erza froze in midair her sword millimetres away from Lucy's neck.

"Kn-Knave of Hearts, what are you doing here?" the red-haired woman asked stiffly.

"Oh my Queen, I've always wanted to understand you, be one with you yet I have a long way to go. I knew you loved cheesecakes but I do not understand them as much as I do in perfumes so I ate one! For our future love, my Queen, men!" Lucy shuddered at the slick voice _that seriously sounds right but wrong at the same time, it's Ichiya after all!_

"Do not blaspheme towards our Queen!" Lucy suddenly fell forwards as Jellal let her go and charged towards Ichiya. _Lucky!_

"HAH! It's finally been revealed, I see here the girl's fated one!" everyone stopped and stared as Levy slowly began to materialise along with Gajeel and Lily in midair.

"What is the meaning of this, Caterpillar?" Erza asked in a dangerous voice as Levy blew a bubble of gum into the air.

"The Prophecy has come true! She has found the one!" Levy dramatically turned, "it is… the King of Hearts!"

…

"There's no way I'm in love with Jellal!" Lucy yelled aloud.

"Yet he did not let you go!" Levy shook a finger at Lucy, "honestly I _told _you not to forget that he will not let you go!"

"But he did let me go!"

"Thus he is the fated one!" _that makes no sense!_

"Treacherous woman…" Happy and Natsu uttered.

"That's really bad," Wendy made a sad face hugging Charle.

"To even dare seduce the Queen's King!" Juvia whispered to Gray who nodded crazily, his fake hare ears falling off.

"How revolting!" Gajeel made a face.

"Such blasphemy from such a cute girl!" Cana and Elfman both gasped.

"No, why him my love?" the Hibiki-Loke 'twins' cried.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" and Lucy found herself facing an army of angry faces. _Just my luck, _everyone's_ now back!_

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

"Ice Make: Cannon!"

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

"Water Slicer!"

"Club of the Iron Dragon!"

"Musica Sword!"

"Projectile Cards!"

"Beast Arm: Black Bull!"

"Solid Script: Heat Spell!"

"Force Blast!"

"Regulus Impact!"

"Circle Sword!"

"You are kidding me…" Lucy said weakly as the multiple attacks combined. _This is what it's like to die isn't it? That feeling of helplessness, well I guess this is the end at least I won't be killed by Aquarius…_ Lucy thought to herself sadly and closed her eyes as the light of attack engulfed her.

…

"L-Lucy? Are you OK?" _ah, a warm and sweet voice, I must be dead. I probably went to Heaven right, I guess it's not so bad…_

"Oi Lucy, wake up you're stronger than this," _encouragement? Ah that's nice._

"I refuse to pay for your rent, please hang on!" _huh, that sounds strangely familiar…_

"Aye! We won't have anywhere to stay if you go!" _but I'm not going anywhere, I'm already in Heaven! Heaven sure is noisy…_

"Lucy, even Jellal survived his attack from Natsu surely you can too."

"Don't lump me with that memory-fail idiot!" _Jellal… I'm to be with him forever, _Lucy's eyes snapped open.

"JELLAL IS NOT MY SOULMATE!" Lucy shouted. Silence fell upon the usually loud Fairy Tail.

"You… were having perverted dreams about Jellal?" Gray asked eyebrow raised.

"Huh?"

"Have you two been secretly seeing each other? I mean Lucy could use her Spirits to teleport to him or something!" Natsu theorised.

"Aye!"

Lucy blinked. She had been curled upon the floor of Fairy Tail, a little drool trickling down the side of her lips.

"Lucy, you're drooling," Erza whispered then wiped the corner of Lucy's mouth gently.

_I'm back… it really was a dream!_

"I'M REALLY BACK!" the Celestial mage shouted happily then pounce hugged her Fairy Tail guildees.

"I wonder what shook her up so," Gray muttered.

"Jellal-related I guess, maybe she liiiiiiikes him," Natsu rolled his tongue. But Lucy only smiled, "told you I'm right!"

"Anyway I should be going, it's getting late! See you all tomorrow!" Lucy announced then pounced out the guild doors, her Keys jangling melodically against her waist.

Unseen to her on top of a wooden beam near the ceiling of Fairy Tail, a black and grey stripped metal studded cat grinned then disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

**- * THE END *** -

* * *

><p>This really took forever to write but was so worth it! I do hope you've enjoyed this fanfic! Could I ask for a small favour, oneeeegai? R&amp;R? :D<p>

**Shaari**


End file.
